Volver
by Hatake Izumi
Summary: Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer en toda circunstancia, y lo que no tengo que hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y lo cumplo siempre a raja tabla. Pero lo que estaba por hacer entraba claramente en la segunda clasificación. / Y dejándole un pequeño beso en su coronilla, le susurré "no le cuentes nada a mamá, Sarada"/ One-shot. Sasuke POV.


.

Volver

.

Soy un obseso del control y la responsabilidad.

No soy una persona para nada impulsiva.

Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer en toda circunstancia, y lo que no tengo que hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y lo cumplo siempre a raja tabla.

Pero lo que estaba por hacer entra claramente en la segunda clasificación.

Así que se preguntarán, ¿por qué mis pies siguen andando hacia _ese_ lugar aunque me pese en toda mi consciencia? Yo tampoco lo sé.

Prometí no hacerlo de vuelta nunca más. Me lo había prometido, no es para nada sano y las cosas pueden irse de las manos rápidamente. Pero… ese es el sentido ¿no? Hacerlo solo y exclusivamente porque sabes en tu interior que no debes.

.

En la Aldea de la Hoja solo se respiraba paz. La paz y tranquilidad de una noche de primavera, con el viento que acaricia el rostro y alivia el calor de la época, contrastando conmigo, ya que no podía estar más inquieto.

Solo algunas luces en las calles estaban encendidas, no había nadie fuera de su casa. Era obvio era muy entrada en la madrugada y ya seguramente la mayoría de la aldea estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Creo que esta fue una de las cosas que me empujó a hacerlo. Es decir, nadie iba a tener ninguna evidencia de lo que estaba por hacer porque nadie sabía que yo venía a la Aldea de tiempo en tiempo.

Bueno, a excepción de Kakashi.

Sospecho que él se imagina claramente lo que hago antes de partir nuevamente, pero sabe muy bien que no debe entrometerse en mis asuntos.

Todo fue de rutina, tuve que interrumpir mi misión por un momento para traer hasta la Aldea unos pergaminos extremadamente confidenciales y, esta vez, no confiaba en nadie, así que decidí que lo mejor para la misión era traerlos hasta las manos del Hokage personalmente.

Siendo las dos de la mañana, no tuve problemas en encontrar a Kakashi en su antiguo departamento, con toda la pinta de odiarme por despertarlo. Aunque al ver lo importante que eran estos documentos sé que me agradeció interiormente el haber traerlos yo mismo.

Como de costumbre, me dejó entrar y luego de recibir y revisar los documentos, me preguntó lo que siempre hizo las dos veces que vine hasta Konoha a hacer trámites como éste.

"¿ _Te quedarás hasta mañana_?", dice casualmente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Yo respondía secamente con un " _No_ " -haciendo caso omiso al obvio tema de fondo que sé que él quería sacar a flote-, y allí se terminaba la conversación. Yo me iba y volvía a irme de la Aldea para retomar mis responsabilidades.

Pero la última ocasión que estuve en la Aldea de paso fue diferente. No sé si será el hecho de que estoy un poco más viejo cada vez, o qué mierda pasará por mi cabeza, pero una nostalgia me invadía repentinamente. Era cuestión de poner un pie en la Aldea para que una presión en el pecho me haga sentir más pesado y me instale un nudo en la garganta que casi no me dejaba pasar saliva.

Raramente en mí, esa última vez que estuve aquí, al salir del departamento de Kakashi empecé a caminar sin rumbo, aprovechando el hecho que también era de madrugada y nadie sabía de mi presencia me dejé llevar por el familiar paisaje y ese olor a la Aldea que me traía una nostalgia que me causaba escalofríos. Y en solo cinco minutos me vi frente a _esa_ casa.

Y una vez allí, no pude resistir la sensación a entrar. En silencio y total sigilo, como un fantasma. Solo merodear para ver que todo estaba correcto y salir cagando hostias.

Nadie podía enterarse que yo estuve allí, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y claro, nadie lo supo. Pero esa misma madrugada, parado en _ese_ balcón, me había prometido a mí mismo, que en otra ocasión parecida, no iba a repetir mi accionar.

A pesar de todo, allí estaba yo nuevamente parado, en _ese_ mismo balcón. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y casi que me temblaban las manos.

¿Qué coño me pasaba? Parecía un imbécil.

Intentando mantener la calma y tomando un profundo suspiro, di el primer paso para lo que seguramente era un error.

Un error que iba a disfrutar muchísimo.

.

Inmediatamente al entrar en esa habitación, me golpeó ese bendito olor tan familiar y tan abrumador a la vez. Ese olor dulce y repugnante a _flores de cerezo_ me era tan conocido que, en esta altura de mi vida, hasta era un cliché. Fue como una cachetada inmediata, tomé un suspiro aún más profundo, dejando que invada de lleno mis pulmones como si fuera algún tipo de droga.

Sin perder más tiempo, apresurado y torpe como adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha para cumplir uno de los dos objetivos que tenía para estar allí dentro.

Automáticamente me bajó todo el nerviosismo y por momentos me olvidé de todos los contras que estuve enumerando en el camino hacia aquí. Creo que ella era una de las únicas personas que dejaban por momentos descansar mi mente y ponerla en blanco.

 _Hermosa._

Tendida en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente bajo una suave y fina sábana blanca, estaba Sakura. Su cabello, aún con el mismo tono rosado chillón de sus mejores días, se extendía por toda la almohada. En su rostro, se plasmaba total tranquilidad, con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por el calor de la noche.

Inconscientemente, me acerqué unos pasos a ella y pude sentir más claramente su acompasada y tranquila respiración mientras descansaba; totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Una persona como yo, se olvida fácilmente lo que significaba sentirse "en casa". En teoría ésta no era exactamente mi casa, es decir, no he pasado tanto tiempo aquí como para sentirla mía, ya que al volver a la Aldea luego de nuestro viaje junto a Sakura y una recién nacida Sarada, solo me quedé unos meses junto a ellas para salir nuevamente en esta misión -la misma que hasta el día de hoy me mantiene fuera-; pero últimamente no podía evitar el pensar que donde ellas se encuentren, allí seria mi hogar. Y verla allí tendida tan tranquilamente, solo confirmaba esa teoría.

Creo que ella era la única persona que literalmente borraba mi mente y me permitía descansar del mundo. Observarla dormir era como una terapia.

No sé cuánto tiempo exactamente estuve allí parado como un idiota contemplándola, atento a cada pequeño movimiento que hacía entre sueños. Muy en el fondo, rogaba porque se despertase y me obligara a quedarme, como sé que lo haría Sakura, pero no era lo correcto. De la misma manera, añoraba poder tocar esa piel blanquecina, tanto que hasta mis manos seguramente recordaban lo suave que era al tacto.

Maldición, si seguía allí más tiempo, no iba a poder aguantar la tentación de despertarla y….

" _¡No, Uchiha! No puedes hacer eso. Todavía no es tiempo de volver_ ", me reprimí mentalmente, dando un par de pasos sigilosos hacia atrás y le di una última mirada, asegurándome que _ella estaba bien._

 _._

Como bien dije, la mayoría del tiempo no soy impulsivo. Aunque lo que estaba a punto de hacer a continuación, seguramente era tan imprudente como el entrar en la mitad de la noche a la habitación de mi esposa a escondidas, mirarla dormir y luego huir cual ladrón. Pero ya que estaba allí, iba a cumplir mi segundo objetivo de la noche también.

Salí de la habitación rápidamente, camine por el pasillo interno y llegué hasta la última puerta. Deslicé la puerta silenciosamente para no despertar a mi segunda víctima de acoso, por llamarla de alguna manera, y entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Con pasos nerviosos y torpes, pero a la vez llenos de ansias me acerqué hasta la cuna del otro lado de la habitación salteando varios juguetes regados por el tatami. Me asomé por la blanca barandilla y, pude sentir como mi oscura y rota alma, se acomodaba dentro de mi cuerpo, dándome una sensación de plenitud como pocas y escasas veces en mi vida siento.

Mi hija dormía tan profunda y plácidamente como su madre, su pequeño rostro de infante era tan pacífico y tierno que hasta me dolía. Sus gruesas y negras pestañas, sus regordetas mejillas sonrojadas, su revuelvo y aún corto cabello oscuro, sus pequeñas manitos apretadas en dos puños, sus pies tan diminutos, ese olor a perfume de bebé, todo en ella gritaba inocencia. A los 13 meses ya podía notarse que era una Uchiha en toda regla, era muy parecida a mí eso no podía negarlo, y ese hecho me traía una sensación que me llenaba el pecho de un calor inexplicable. Pero de igual manera, sentía una pesadez terrible; al verla me di cuenta al instante todo lo que había crecido de la última vez que la vi, cosa que no hizo más que agregar diez kilos más de culpa a mis hombros. Maldición, los niños crecen tan rápido.

Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo estuve, contando sus pequeñas y cortas respiraciones, intentando guardar su pequeño rostro en mi memoria, haciendo volar el tiempo. Pero sabía que no podía quedarme allí para siempre.

Miré hacia mí alrededor, la habitación había cambiado. Un nuevo mueble, para guardar la ropa de Sarada, unos nuevos juguetes por allí, un nuevo cuadro de flores y animales por allá, nada extraño. Hasta que vi ese pequeño cuadro en particular. Le di la espalda a la cuna para tomarlo entre mis manos.

Era la foto de nosotros de niños, el antiguo equipo siete. Negué con la cabeza rozando con mis dedos suavemente el vidrio como quien nostálgicamente saborea los recuerdos de un pasado mejor. Sakura era una romántica empedernida y sin remedio, por poner justo esa fotografía en esa habitación. Sonreí cortamente de lado.

La dejé nuevamente en donde estaba y la observé, esa mujer no tenía remedio. Claro, hasta que pasó lo que –muy en el fondo de mi ser- sabía que iba a pasar. ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que las cosas pueden irse de mis manos rápidamente?

.

Sentí detrás de mí una pequeña pero muy clara vocecita, vociferando algo inentendible al oído humano. Al instante se me erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo y sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco dentro de mi pecho. Volteé mi cabeza y miré a mis espaldas, rezando para que lo que había escuchado no fuera lo que yo pensaba que era.

Pero claro que lo era.

Sarada estaba de pie dentro de su cuna, teniéndose con sus manitas de la barandilla para conservar el poco equilibrio que tenía, y mirándome con esos dos grandes ojos negros. Me di vuelta totalmente y me quede paralizado.

Era exactamente lo que no debía pasar. Nadie podía saber que yo había estado allí, mucho menos Sakura o Sarada. Y ahora seguramente ella se pondría a llorar, asustada por ver un total desconocido en su habitación y yo tendría que desaparecer antes que Sakura acudiera a su llamado. Exactamente como no quería que fuera la situación.

Pero para mi sorpresa, luego de los pocos segundos que me quedé estático sin saber qué hacer, la bebé hizo todo lo contrario a lo que pensé que haría. Solamente se me quedó mirando. No tenía cara de asustada, ni de pánico, ni parecía que iba a largarse a llorar. En su rostro no podía leer otra emoción que no sea curiosidad.

De pronto, soltó otro balbuceo inentendible con su voz aguda de infante que aún no sabe emitir palabra clara, y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerme de bruces allí mismo mientras me daba otro vuelco el corazón.

¿¡Que mierda iba a hacer ahora!?

Y en unos pocos segundos de raciocinio inesperado, supe que tenía que irme de allí cuanto antes.

Lentamente e intentando no asustarla me fui moviendo hacia mi derecha, donde se encontraba una ventana que comunicaba con el exterior, bajo la atenta mirada de esos dos ojos negros inescrutables y curiosos que me seguían en mi recorrido.

Al llegar a la ventana, quite el seguro y la abrí siendo lo mas sigiloso posible, y cuando por fin sentí que era el momento de irme, pude ver como su carita se deformaba y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Automáticamente sentí como si mi corazón comenzaba a romperse, y sentí que no podía dejarla así.

¡Maldito instinto de padre que me atacaba en los momentos más inoportunos!

Tenía que hacer algo para que no comenzara a llorar, entonces tomé un peluche con forma de zorro que tenía al lado de mi pie –maldito Naruto- y se lo mostré moviéndolo para llamar su atención. Sarada automáticamente dejo su berrinche y estiró sus pequeños bracitos, pidiéndome silenciosamente que se lo alcance. Me acerqué y se lo entregué, a lo que ella lo tomó y lo abrazó, pero sin dejar de mirarme con una sonrisa.

 _"Es la exacta sonrisa de su madre."_

Era tan dulce que podría derretir hasta el corazón más duro –el mío no era excepción-. Y esa sensación de plenitud se hizo presente nuevamente dentro de mí, pero también vino con una incógnita: ¿Cómo carajos se supone que iba a irme ahora que me miraba con esos ojasos negros y esa sonrisa inocente? Claramente no podía irme bajo esa mirada escudriñando mis movimientos.

Pensé en un plan mientras ella miraba a su peluche y lo sacudía un poco. Miré a mí alrededor, y encontré la solución. Debía hacerla dormir así podría irme en paz.

Me acerqué al mueble con su ropa y saqué del tercer cajón, una manta. Pero no cualquier manta. Era la manta con la cual Sakura la hacía dormir de bebé, cuando estaba enferma y molesta, y le costaba conciliar el sueño , y siempre funcionaba -que recuerde-. Espero que esta ocasión no sea diferente.

Se la acerqué y ella automáticamente la tomó, soltando su amigo peludo, y se acostó en la cuna, pasando su pequeña mano tiernamente sobre la manta.

Perfecto, aún funcionaba. Pero faltaba algo más.

Sakura le acariciaba el cabello y ese era el último ingrediente para que caiga en los brazos de Morfeo. Acerqué mi mano a su cabeza e intentando ser lo más gentil que mi torpeza me dejaba, pase mis dedos entre sus cortos cabellos negros una y otra vez mientras aún clavaba sus ojos negros en mi.

Y, minutos después, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, ella fue cerrando los suyos cada vez más y más hasta que por fin sus pestañas tocaron sus mejillas, entregándose nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

.

Me di el gusto de dejar mi mano allí un momento más, sintiendo a mi hija solo un instante más del debido. Sabía que ya estaba dormida pero algo no me dejaba despegarme todavía, algo puramente egoísta pero que me hacía sentir bien conmigo mismo.

En ese momento entendí que, si había hecho algo bien en la vida, eso era Sarada.

Y –esta vez sí, siguiendo mis impulsos- me acerqué a ella y dejándole un pequeño beso en su coronilla, le susurré " _no le cuentes nada a mamá, Sarada_ ". Tomé su manta, cuidando de no despertarla, y la guardé de nuevo en su lugar.

La miré por última vez, contando sus pequeñas y acompasadas respiraciones, asegurándome que _ella estaba bien, también._

 _._

Una vez ya fuera de la casa, miré desde un árbol cercano _ese_ balcón, y tragué en seco.

Me fui sin más, como quien se va con un sentimiento agridulce en la boca, sabiendo que deja lo más valioso en su vida atrás. Otra vez.


End file.
